elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawnguard (Faction)
, Leader of the Dawnguard.]] The Dawnguard is a faction in . The Dawnguard are an ancient order of vampire hunters, once retired but recently revived by Isran, a former Vigilant of Stendarr, now dedicated to eradicating Vampires. Fort Dawnguard serves as their headquarters and can only be accessed via Dayspring Canyon located in the snowy mists, east of Riften, near Stendarr's Beacon. History , headquarters to the Dawnguard vampire hunters.]]The history of the Dawnguard is vague and surrounded by rumors and hearsay. What is known however is the group was formed in the Second Era by the Jarl of Riften. The Jarl's son, through his overly confident and adventurous pursuits, contracted vampirism. The Jarl refused to kill his own son, so instead commissioned the construction of a fort and contracted a large mercenary force, branded the "Dawnguard", in order to keep his son quarantined. Some say the Dawnguard had to put the Jarl's son down and were banished from the hold. The Dawnguard however continued their work as vampire hunters, until they broke up, due to the fact people increasingly disregarded the threat of vampires, weakening the power of the Dawnguard.Dialogue with Isran Others claim that the Dawnguard, upon seeing the immense power of a vampire, decided to become vampires themselves. They were said to have preyed on the Rift until they were hunted down.Dialogue with Sorine Jurard Rumors say that the Dawnguard were disliked because of their abuse of power as they went on nightly raids and pillaged small villages without any probable cause.Dialogue with Florentius Banius Interactions Main Quest *Dawnguard: It serves as the introductory quest for the add-on. It involves being recruited into the Dawnguard. *Awakening: Isran sends the Dragonborn to Dimhollow Crypt to find out what the vampires are seeking. *A New Order: Isran asked the Dragonborn to recruit Gunmar and Sorine Jurard into the Dawnguard *Prophet (Dawnguard): Find a Moth Priest for the Dawnguard to unlock the secrets of Serana's Elder Scroll. *Kindred Judgment: Confront Harkon in Castle Volkihar with the help of the Dawnguard. Side Quests *Preemptive Strike: Track and kill a Master Vampire before it can turn its followers. *Ancient Technology: A six-part series of quests which yield Crossbow upgrades. *Bolstering the Ranks: Recruit Florentius Baenius into the Dawnguard. *Lost Relic: Locate an ancient relic for Florentius. *Hide and Seek: Kill a vampire disguised as a traveler. *Cleansing Light: Hunt and kill a leveled vampire. *Hunting the Monster: Track a Master Vampire to their lair, and kill them. *A Jarl's Justice: Kill a vampire masquerading as a visiting advisor to a Jarl's court. *Rescue: Rescue a kidnapped person. Random vampire encounters Hostile vampires begin to appear in cities at night when the hero is at around level 7-8, and the hero will hear a rumor of a group of vampire hunters called the Dawnguard at level 10, thus opening the Dawnguard questline. Alternately, Fort Dawnguard (and the questline) is accessible at level 1 right after the hero's escape from Helgen. Visit Dayspring Canyon, the entrance to which is located just off the road, near the eastern edge of Skyrim and almost directly east of Riften, downhill to the north-northwest from Stendarr's Beacon. Guild perks are the trademark weapons of the Dawnguard.]]The unique benefits of joining the Dawnguard include full access to Fort Dawnguard, various new weapons, armor, and spells to help the Dragonborn fight vampires, such as crossbows, Dawnguard armor, and faction-specific spells such as Sun Damage. Furthermore, Dawnguard members can also hire Armored Trolls for 500 apiece, which serve as temporary followers. The Dawnguard are reluctant to communicate with vampires. Cure vampirism before interacting Members ".]] Fort Dawnguard *Agmaer - A young Nord male recruit. Potential follower. *Beleval - A Bosmer female vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Bran - A husky war dog and potential follower. *Celann - A Breton male vampire hunter and an old associate of Isran. Potential follower. *Durak - An Orc male vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Florentius Banius - Resident alchemist and master Restoration trainer. *Gunmar - Dawnguard's blacksmith and Smithing trainer. *Ingjard - A Nord female vampire hunter. Potential follower. *Isran - Leader of the Dawnguard and Heavy Armor master trainer. *Mogrul - An Orc male vampire hunter. *Sceolang - A Husky war dog and potential follower. *Sorine Jurard - General goods merchant and master Archery trainer. Dayspring Canyon *Ollrod - A Nord male vampire hunter. *Tilde - A Nord female vampire hunter. *Vori - A Nord female vampire hunter. Other *Dawnguard (Character) - A generic member of the Dawnguard. *Dawnguard Novice Hakar - A blundering recruit tasked with refiling Dawnguard Caches. *Dawnguard Scout - A generic member of the Dawnguard. *Dawnguard Vampire Hunter - A generic member of the Dawnguard. *Saliah - A field agent tasked with refiling Dawnguard Caches. *Vanik - A Dawnguard commander found guarding Dexion Evicus in Forebears' Holdout. Generic Dawnguard members can be randomly encountered in the world if Harkon's court is joined. Each wears pieces of the Dawnguard Armor set. They are hostile towards members of the Volkihar Clan. Equipment Crossbows are the trademark weapons of the Dawnguard. Members of the order typically wear Dawnguard Armor that is available in both heavy and light armor variants. Weapons Armor References Appearances * ja:Dawnguard (Faction) Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Factions